


eclipse

by be_my_sun_and_stars (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, blehhehe feelings vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/be_my_sun_and_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>derek is the moon and stiles is the sun</p><p>sometimes they eclipse</p>
            </blockquote>





	eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> i just have a lot of lonely!derek feels and you can have them because i don't need them

Stiles is the sun and Derek is the moon.  
Sometimes Derek feels like the only light he ever emits is merely a reflection of Stiles' own burning burning brightness.   
Stiles is hot.  
He blazes, burns.  
Burns in the day and burns in the indigo night.  
Stiles is a cyclical mass of frenetic energy.  
He goes and he burns and he burns himself out.  
He burns burns burns.  
Always.  
But Stiles is tiresome, sometimes.   
And sometimes he grows weary.  
But Derek is the moon.  
The moon is serene.  
He is the father of the dark.  
His is the night to watch.  
His is the night to keep.  
And to guard.  
He woos the night to sleep.  
His longing night song is the sea.  
His voice is the ebb and flow of lonesome waves.  
Of the melancholy lapping licks of the tide.  
And he keens high his siren's song.   
His wolf's howl.  
Lonesome.  
Wishing.  
And sometimes, in the night, there is an eclipse.  
Derek's moon eclipses Stiles' sun.  
And they meet.  
And the siren's song, the wolf's howl, is not so lonesome.


End file.
